Guitar Hero II
7 de noviembre del 2006 (PS2) y 3 de abril del 2007 (Xbox 360) DNK: 4 de abril del 2007 (Xbox 360) EUR: 30 de noviembre del 2006 (PS2) y 6 de abril del 2007 (Xbox 360) UK: 24 de noviembre del 2006 (PS2) AUS: 15 de noviembre del 2006 (PS2) y 4 de abril del 2007 (Xbox 360) BRA: 6 de abril del 2007 (Xbox 360) |género = Simulador musical |modo = 1 Jugador y Multiplayer |clasificación = T (Teen) |plataforma = PS2 y Xbox 360 |formato = DVD |requisitos = |web = Página Oficial }} Guitar Hero II es un videojuego de música y secuela de Guitar Hero. Fue lanzado para PlayStation 2 en noviembre de 2006 y para Xbox 360 en abril de 2007, conteniendo esta última más canciones. Historia Guitar Hero II fue lanzado para PlayStation 2 el 7 de noviembre de 2006 en Norteamérica, 15 de noviembre de 2006 en Australia y el 30 de noviembre en Europa. Guitar Hero II para la consola Xbox 360 fue lanzado el 3 de abril de 2007 en Norteamérica y el 5 de abril de 2007 en Europa. Lista de canciones :† - señala que la guitarra rítmica es instrumento alternativo para canciones en co-op mode o modo cooperativo (otras canciones incluyen bajo) :Negrita Señala que la canción es ejecutada por el artista original(las demás canciones son versiones para el juego) :Cursiva Señala que la canción está disponible sólo para Xbox 360 Bonus Tracks * "Raw Dog" - The Last Vegas (ganador del concurso "Be a Guitar Hero") * "Arterial Black" - Drist † * "Collide" - Anarchy Club * "Elephant Bones" - That Handsome Devil * "Fall of Pangea" - Valient Thorr * "FTK" - Vagiant * "Gemini" - Brian Kahanek † * "Laughtrack" - The Acro-brats † * "Less Talk More Rokk" - Freezepop † * "Jordan" - Buckethead * "Kicked to the Curb" - Noble Rot * "Mr. Fix-it" - The Amazing Royal Crowns * "The New Black" - Every Time I Die * "One for the Road" - The Breaking Wheel * "Parasite" - The Neighborhoods * "Push Push (Lady Lightning)" - Bang Camaro * "Radium Eyes" - Count Zero * "Red Lottery" - Megasus * "Six" - All That Remains * "Soy Bomb" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives † * "The Light That Blinds" - Shadows Fall * "Thunderhorse" - Dethklok * "Trogdor" - Strong Bad † * "X-Stream" - Voivod * "Yes We Can" - Made in Mexico Canciones descargables En la versión de Xbox 360, es posible descargar paquetes de canciones (típicamente en tríos) desde el Bazar Xbox Live. Están disponibles: *'Guitar Hero Track Pack 1' *'Guitar Hero Track Pack 2' *'Guitar Hero Track Pack 3' *'Guitar Hero Track Pack 4' *'My Chemical Romance Pack' :“Famous last words” :“Teenagers” :“This is how I disappear” *'Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack' *'“Sin documentos” — by Los Rodríguez from Argentina' *'“Sept” — by Pleymo from France' *'“Exile” — by Soilwork from Germany' *'Guitar Hero Indie Label Pack II' Curiosidades Se cree que algunos de los personajes del Guitar Hero están inspirados en músicos reconocidos. Jimmy Page fue inspiración para Clive Winston, Vince Neil, Duff McKagan, o Eddie Van Halen para Izzy Sparks, Elvis Presley para Eddie Knox , Jimi Hendrix para Xavier Stone, el comediante/músico Jack Black para Axel Steel, Shirley Manson para Judy Nails, Johnny Rotten para Johnny Napalm y Lars Ulrich para Lars Umlaut. Enlaces externos *Página oficial *Análisis Guitar Hero II Xbox 360. * [http://guitarherox.obolog.com/ Guitar hero forever blog no oficial el mejor de todos] Categoría:Videojuegos de Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 2 Categoría:Guitar Hero